The Goonies
|runtime = 114 minutes |rating = |distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures |budget = $19,000,000 |gross = $61,389,680}} The Goonies is a 1985 American adventure-comedy film directed by Richard Donner. The screenplay was written by Chris Columbus from a story by executive producer Steven Spielberg. The film's premise features a band of pre-teens who live in the "Goon Docks" neighborhood of Astoria, Oregon attempting to save their homes from demolition, and in doing so, discover an old Spanish map that leads them on an adventure to unearth the long-lost fortune of One-Eyed Willie, a legendary 17th-century pirate. Plot The Goonies, a group of friends living in the "Goon Docks" neighborhood of Astoria, Oregon, face foreclosure on their families' homes from the expanding Astoria Country Club. On one of their last days their morale sinks particularly low due to Mikey's older brother Brandon having failed his driver's license exam, thwarting their plans to "cruise the coast in style" during their "last Goonies weekend." While rummaging through the Walshes' attic, they find an old newspaper clipping, a Spanish map, and an artifact relating to a rumor of a lost but not forgotten pirate treasure somewhere in the area. Hearing the call of adventure, Mikey tries to persuade his friends to join him in search for the treasure hoarded by a pirate named One-Eyed Willie. Initially reluctant, the group eventually decides to evade the authority of Brandon, and escape for one last "Goonie adventure." They then head down the coast and stumble upon a derelict seaside restaurant that seems to match coordinates set by the map and an old doubloon, unaware that the Fratellis, a family of fugitives, are using the restaurant as their hideout. After first encountering the family, the Goonies come back after the Fratellis have left and discover their criminal intents, and send Chunk, the group's clumsy, heavy-set dreamer and teller of tall tales, to get help. However, the Fratellis return before they can leave, forcing the Goonies to use a cavern underneath the restaurant to escape. The Fratellis capture Chunk and interrogate him, learning nothing until a colony of bats burst out of the cavern beneath the restaurant. Chunk is placed in the same room with the forsaken and deformed Fratelli brother, Sloth, while the rest of the Fratellis enter the cavern and follow the Goonies' trail. As the Goonies traverse the cavern, Mikey discovers that it matches up with the map and convinces the rest of the group to continue to follow it to find the treasure. They overcome many deadly traps set by One-Eyed Willie, and eventually arrive at a large underground cavern and a lagoon where Willie's ship, the Inferno, lies waiting. While others begin to fill their pockets with the riches on the ship, Mikey locates Willie's remains, and reverently acknowledges him as the "first Goonie", leaving part of the treasure with him as a mark of respect. However, as the Goonies exit the hold, they are cornered by the Fratellis, who take their treasure and force the kids to walk the plank. The Goonies are saved by the timely arrival of Chunk and Sloth, now close friends, who help the rest of the group to shore. With the children no longer a threat, the Fratellis ransack the rest of the ship, including the share of the treasure Mikey left for Willie. This sets off a final booby trap, causing the cave to begin collapsing. The Goonies flee through a hole in the cave, finding themselves on a beach. Two passing policemen spot them and call in for help. The Goonies are soon reunited with their families while the Fratellis are taken into custody and Chunk offers to take Sloth into his home. As the Astoria Country Club calls upon Mikey's father to sign over the final deed to his property, Rosalita, the Walshes' maid, discovers that Mikey's marble bag contains a large handful of precious jewels taken from the ship. Mikey's father quickly estimates that their value is more than enough to save the Goon Docks. As the families rejoice, they spot the unmanned Inferno, now free of the cave, drifting away. Cast *Sean Astin as Michael "Mikey" Walsh *Corey Feldman as Clark "Mouth" Devereaux *Ke Huy Quan as Richard "Data" Wang *Josh Brolin as Brandon "Brand" Walsh, Mikey's older brother *Jeff Cohen as Lawrence "Chunk" Cohen *Kerri Green as Andrea "Andy" Carmichael *Martha Plimpton as Stephanie "Stef" Steinbrenner *Anne Ramsey as Mama Fratelli *Joe Pantoliano as Francis Fratelli *Robert Davi as Jake Fratelli *John Matuszak as Lotney "Sloth" Fratelli *Mary Ellen Trainor as Irene Walsh *Keith Walker as Irving Walsh *Steve Antin as Troy Perkins *Lupe Ontiveros as Rosalita *Richard Donner (director cameo) as ATV-riding deputy Trivia Category:1985 films Category:Adventure films Category:Comedy films Category:Children's films Category:Pirate films Category:Treasure hunt films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Films directed by Richard Donner Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:PG rated films Category:American adventure films